Finding Rainbows
by sophomoric genius
Summary: Nobody said it was easy. Rated for language. COMPLETE.
1. Cigarettes and Beer

**Finding Rainbows**

By sophomoric genius

**Disclaimer:** Although the plot and characterizations are mine, Ragnarok and all other components of the game are copyright Gravity and Myung Jin Lee.

**Warning:** Contains coarse language, a tiny bit of violence and some adult themes.

---

**One: Cigarettes and Beer**

He dreamt of the sky.

Of that deep, beautiful shade of blue that seemed to stretch on and on and on during those clear days of summer.

The sun's powerful golden beams reached far and wide, blinding anyone who dared stare at his glory with their mere mortal eyes. But even the sun, in all his great and terrible majesty, held no control over the wind. She blew clouds thick and heavy until the sun was completely blocked, and the earlier blue sky became nothing more than a murky gray from here to there and as far as the eye could see.

Then he dreamt of the rain.

The stinging cold drops fell from the heavens, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until it drenched him completely; a bitter and freezing reminder that summer was over.

And then he woke up.

At first, there was nothing. The world was pitch black. Then a sudden crack of lightning, followed by thunder, low and distant. His brain finally registered the steady hum of raindrops pelting down the roof.

It was still raining.

With an irritated grunt, he threw back the covers and swung his feet down the wooden floor, his right hand mechanically reaching for the bedside table. His fingers having found the pack of cigarettes, he hastily took one between his teeth and lit it. He took in one long breath of smoke, held it in for more than two seconds, before slowly blowing it out. He took several more long intakes, relishing the soothing pleasure it gave his nerves.

His eyes idly traveled around the dark room, stopping only to stare at the curtains billowing against the wind. He realized that he had pulled his curtains close before he went to bed, as he always did, but he had not closed the windows. He glared at the steady downpour outside as the drapes danced with the wind.

He'd always hated the rain. And this abhorrence only grew deeper as time went by.

She hated the rain too. And she hated it when he smoked.

But she's gone now.

And he hated the rain all the more.

He crushed what was left of his cigarette on the ashtray, flicked another stick off the pack, shoved it into his mouth and lit it. Then he stood up, pocketed his pack, and headed out. Cigarettes just won't cut it. He needed beer.

---

_There was a storm that night._

_It was their common dislike of the rain that drew them close. Two wretched souls finding comfort in each other's melancholic presence. What a joke. But every bit true. Those soggy, miserable nights became considerably tolerable because of her. And although he had always been a man of vice, he constantly found himself seeking her company instead of theirs. Cigarettes and beer simply paled in comparison._

_But she ruined it all that night with just two words._

"_I'm leaving."_

_The storm continued to rage outside the guild castle's stone walls. For the first time, he actually felt as if the heavens understood._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have to."_

"_No you don't."_

_An exasperated sigh. "Yes, I do."_

"_A game?" His fist landed sharply on the table top. "Is that all this is to you?"_

_She did not even flinch. She was used to his temper. "No. But I can't leave him, not now. You know that, Kel."_

"_Dammit, Hannah! Fuck him! **He** left **you**, remember? And now you're gonna go running back to him like nothing happened? The fuck!" _

_He stood up and kicked his chair sideways. He kicked the table too, sending it violently against the wall. But she remained seated on the bed, a small suitcase at her feet, calm as ever._

"_He needs me, Kel," she told him quietly. _

"_What, and I don't?"_

_She finally looked up to him, but he had his back on her. "I believe you can take care of yourself, Kel. I have faith in you."_

"_You know what, you're right." He turned around and glared at her, his dark eyes piercing right through her. He shook his head, a crazed sneer distorting his handsome face. "You're just a girl, Hannah. A girl to serve my needs. Just like those fucking whores. I don't need you. I'll just go get myself another whore."_

_Her face grew pale as a ghost, blood completely drained out of her face. She stared at him in shock, pain evident in her large brown eyes. But he was so consumed with anger that he hardly cared. He wanted to hurt her. Hurt her just as she had hurt him. _

"_That's right, bitch. You wanna go? Then go. Good riddance."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Well I'm not. Fuck you, Hannah."_

_And with that he stormed out the room. Before he managed to slam the door shut however, he heard her whisper._

"_I love you."_

_--- _

"Come on, man, wake up. You're not fooling me."

He groaned, lifting his heavy lids with much effort. A sharp pain instantly shot through his head. "Fuck."

"You've had, what? Six bottles? You're not drunk, Kel." A punch on his upper arm. "Up!"

He pushed himself up from his slump on the bar with a grimace. The short nap only managed to sting his eyes. He grabbed the first bottle he saw and gulped it down.

"Shit, man. I was drinking that." The assassin glared at him in disgust.

He set the empty bottle down and gave his friend a passing look. "Quit being such a girl, Trey." He caught the bartender's eye and gestured for another beer.

"I think I know what you need, dude." A shrewd grin replaced the glare.

He snorted. "Then do it, _dude_. Leave. Now."

Trey just laughed. He threw his arm over his annoyed friend's neck and snatched the ordered bottle out of the bartender's hands even before Kel saw it.

"Your wish is my command," the assassin told him before taking a swig.

It was his turn to shoot daggers. "Then why the hell are you drinking my beer instead of walking away?"

Trey shrugged. "You drank mine." Then a lewd grin. "And about walking, how about we take one now? There's this nice little brothel a few blocks from here. Whadaya say eh, Kelly Boy?"

"The name's Kel! Call me that again and you'll have a pair of arrows sticking out of your chest." He raised his arm, pushing Trey's away from his shoulders with such ferocity that the assassin was forced off his seat.

"Not before I slit your throat," was the quick retort, hands poised, ready to draw out his weapon any second.

The two glowered at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, the assassin broke off the glare-fest and sat back down, shaking his head.

"Alright," he sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "Kel it is. Sheesh. We really have to do something about these freakish mood swings of yours. You're worse than assassins."

Kel merely grunted in reply and searched his pockets to find an empty cigarette pack. He crumpled it and threw it aside with an agitated "Fuck!"

"Yep, that's definitely what you need, dear guildmaster." Trey's lewd grin was back. "Some nice long fuck to get you back into shape."

"What do you mean get me back to shape?" he snapped indignantly. He got up and stared coldly down at his so-called friend. "I don't need brothels. Unlike you, I can get a girl on my own."

And with that, he stormed out of the bar.

"Just get yourself laid, man." Trey called out after him. "It'll make you feel better, I swear."

At least it stopped raining.

---

He thought it was the alcohol at first. But after a split second he realized he wasn't drunk.

He thought he'd forgotten. He'd tried so hard to erase those long red locks and huge brown eyes from his memories. Dear Odin, those eyes! It took months to get those damn eyes out of his head!

"What are you doing here?"

It just slipped out before he had the chance to actually think decently. The question blatantly admitted that he knew her. Why would he know her when he'd completely eradicated her from his life?

Well, at least his tone was flat. He should follow that up with some smart-ass comment.

"Well, of course. That's your place a few blocks down, right? The brothel?"

He saw her wince at his words.

There. Redemption. And his cue to walk away with a smug look was right about now.

"I believed in you, Kel."

Her voice was soft, almost loving. It was almost as if time flew backwards, as if they were still lovers.

But they weren't anymore. She was the one who broke it off.

And he really ought to be walking away now.

"I thought you could take care of yourself. I guess I was wrong."

He scowled. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

She smiled at him.

That was the one thing he'd forgotten. How that smile could make him do just about anything.

"Let's talk, Kel. For old time's sake?"

He actually had another snide remark to that. But that smile…

"Fine. Follow me."

**--end of one--**  



	2. Second Choice, Second Chance

**Two: Second Choice, Second Chance**

She was a child of the moon.

And he was her sun.

She shone brightly in the darkness, a cool silvery glow that was not rightfully hers. He gave himself willingly, generously to her, and she claimed him as her own. He loved her, and she loved him. That was how it was. That was how it has always been. That was how it was supposed to be.

Time labors on, and seasons change. And the sun and the moon remains the same.

But they were not the sun and the moon.

And she could never bind his heart.

The sun and moon ceased to exist. Everything suddenly turned into a dark, dreary mess; a never-ending downpour.

Oh, how she hated the rain.

She leaned on the stone pillars of the old gazebo, feeling the heavy rise and fall of her chest against her soaked strapless minidress. Drops of water fell from her sodden auburn hair to the ground, where it mingled with mud from her worn-out boots. With slightly shivering hands, she tugged at her old, frayed manteau, pulling it tighter around her slender body. She did not know how long she had been running, and she had no idea where she was. But she would figure everything out eventually, she reminded herself, once the clouds cleared.

Her eyes briefly roamed her newfound haven in a futile attempt to ascertain her safety. She could not even see an inch from her cart. An irritated "tsk" barely escaped her lips when a streak of light snaked through the night sky, abruptly betraying a figure of a man seated a few steps back.

She quickly drew out her two-handed axe, knowing that she did not stand a chance. The fleeting illumination revealed her companion to be a sniper, and although her brain quickly registered several bottles of beer surrounding the man, she was close enough to be a very easy target for a dagger. She gripped her axe tightly, all senses acute for any kind of movement. But he never stirred.

Finally, a voice rose above the pelting rain.

"You have some cigarettes? I'll pay."

There was another distant crack of lightning, and this time she was able to see his face. She recognized him instantly. She had seen those arrogant gray eyes only once before, but the tiny green marking just below his left jaw was unmistakable. Even in the shadows, she knew that it was a masterful depiction of a dragon: wings spread in flight, savage claws outstretched. It was the insignia of a guild that once attempted to overthrow them out of their fortress.

"No," she replied as she lowered her weapon, her wary eyes narrowed. "I don't smoke."

It was possible that the man did not recognize her. Or that he thought her a waste of time. Afterall, her popularity was not due to some remarkable feat of strength or prowess. She owned a decent share of talents herself, but instead she had been more commonly known as Nuernberg's First Lady, the SilverCross guildmaster's girlfriend. But she wasn't anymore; and although she had quit her post and is no longer part of the guild, she knew she shall forever remain loyal to it.

"I don't suppose you have beer either." He downed his last bottle. Evidence suggested that he had ingested more than the usual amount of alcohol, but his straight speech and calm, indifferent demeanor proved he was still sober. "Fucking rain," she heard him mutter with an annoyed grunt.

She leaned on a railing, studying the man's outline in the dark. Her frown smoothened and she felt her muscles ease up against her will. Oddly enough, she did not feel anxious with his presence or even annoyed at his sarcasm. If anything else, she actually felt relieved—an unfamiliar sense of comfort that made her grope her cart in search of something she did sell. Her fingers closed in on a medium-sized glass container and tossed it in the air.

The sniper's hand shot up and caught it by reflex. The iridescent contents of the vial reflected the flimsy moonbeams that managed to escape the thick storm clouds above. He eyed it suspiciously.

"It's called Odin's Drink," she told him as his cold gray eyes traveled to pierce her brown ones. "My own special concoction. Stronger than beer, less alcohol content. 1,700 bucks a pop."

He narrowed his eyes. "Too high."

"It's tricky to mix," she shrugged.

He took off the cork and lifted the flask to his nose.

"Bloodwater," he muttered, eyes flashing with surprised cognition for the briefest second.

"Parts of it." Her own eyebrow went up at his quick discovery of her secret ingredient. Bloodwater, once mixed with other substances, sheds off its natural chemical compositions and becomes practically undetectable. He must have possessed some exceptional olfactory power.

The sniper continued to watch her. "It's highly lethal."

"On its own, yes," she returned his gaze evenly. "But not when carefully mixed with certain items. An alchemist never spills her secrets. Like I told you, it's tricky, hence the price."

He took another whiff, lightly moving the bottle in a small circular pattern, as if he could determine the rest of its mysterious contents by doing so. She could almost hear the low creaking sound of his brain's internal gears as he mulled it over.

"For what it's worth, I drink the stuff every single day, so does around a hundred other people. Here," she took another bottle from her cart, "I'll drink one with you." She uncorked the vial and lifted it towards him in a toast. "To…Thor and his mighty hammer. May he one day loose the stupid thing and never find it again." She brought the bottle to her lips and tipped all of its contents in. She closed her eyes, relishing the strong bittersweet taste and stinging sensation coursing down her throat, burning her stomach linings. Giddy tingles traveled throughout her body as the brew mixed with the fluids in her bloodstream.

He merely gave a repugnant snort.

"What, you don't believe rain came from a god's freaking mallet?" she smirked, wiping her mouth.

He shot her an unimpressed look. "I don't believe in gods period." He took a gulp of the drink himself, immediately wincing at the acrid taste. He kept still for several seconds, clearly sensing the series of reactions happening inside his body that was brought upon by the potion. He must have found the experience pleasurable, for he later wolfed down the rest of it.

"Well?" She wore a smug grin, her large brown eyes dancing with amusement. "What do you think?"

It took him a couple of seconds to answer. "How many have you got?"

A complacent snicker escaped her throat. "You like it that much, huh. Sorry, but I'm afraid you could have only one per day."

"The fuck."

She shrugged her cloaked shoulders. "Let's just say it's still undergoing some…modifications to suit human consumption. Any more than one dose within twenty-four hours and you're bound have some pretty long convulsions that might cause your air passages to constrict, not to mention overwork your heart. You'd probably drop dead in less than an hour."

He examined her for any sign of a hoax, but she was apparently serious.

"Don't worry," she continued, flashing him a genial smile. "As long as you follow the dosage, you'll be fine. I do believe it improves concentration and heightens all five senses to a significant degree. You might want to drink a bottle before going on hunts."

He continued to stare her down, his face expressionless. She stared back at him, a bit defiantly. Then something from behind her caught his eye. He looked quite surprised. She turned to follow his gaze.

It couldn't have been an hour since she took refuge inside the gazebo, but the night sky has magically evolved into morning. The sun was still low in the horizon, but a powdery blue dome has managed to replace the thick, velvety darkness. Several gray clouds still floated about, but the precipitated drops had somehow stopped falling.

And over the distant mountains, shades of red, yellow, green and indigo arched in the mist.

_That must have been it_, she realized, almost a year later, when he brought her back to that exact same reclusive spot.

"I found my first rainbow here with you."

Those were his words. His voice was suddenly quiet and heart-wrenchingly earnest, as if he hadn't been calling her names and spewing off expletives a minute before.

It was raining that night too. Rain had always been a regular theme in their so-called love affair, she thought with a wry smile.

She saw him enter a pub earlier that evening, just as she was leaving the shop across it. He looked the same at first glance: he sported the same hairstyle, the same sniper uniform, the same commanding air surrounded him.

But she could tell he'd changed.

His build was still strong and lightly muscular, but she could tell he lost some weight. There was a light stoop to his gait, although he still had that sort of arrogant bounce with each step. There were small bags underneath his cool gray eyes. His cheekbones had become more pronounced. A stubble had grown rather unattractively under his lower lip.

He looked so tired.

She waited for him to come out, chastising herself. _With the way he retaliated, you knew you'd drive him to this state. But you left him anyway. _

There seemed to be no right choice at that time. Ed was sick. He just lost Syntia, and his guild was falling apart. **_Their_** guild. In a blink of an eye, the sun's rays waned. She remembered how she used to mirror those rays—Ed's rays. For the first time ever, he needed her. Kel was stronger, more stable, she reasoned, Ed needed her more.

But she knew she could never justify her actions. What's done is done.

"I was nothing more than a second choice," his livid voice barely above a whisper, "a passing fancy you instantly dropped at his faintest call."

"Ed was my first, and you were my second," she said quietly, looking out at the mountains that once carried a symbol of hope. But there weren't any then. "First, second. They're just numbers. They're only there for order. They don't feel what I do, and they could never express it."

A familiar grunt. "They indicate priorities."

"Priorities change," she insisted.

"So does the heart," was the quick and hard reply.

What was she to say to that? She felt her own contract sharply in her chest.

Her life had always been a straight road, monotonous and well-sorted out. But ever since Ed left, bends suddenly appeared. Lots and lots of bends. And she seemed to be making all the wrong turns, a series of wrong decisions..

"I was hoping," she said finally, "for a second chance."

Perhaps it was another wrong decision. And yet she stubbornly hoped otherwise.

But he was right.

"Not everybody gets a second chance."

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly, a small empty smile on her lips. Picking up her cart, she started to walk away.


	3. As the Day Breaks

**Three: As the Day Breaks**

"Do you still make it?"

The sound of his voice—calm, quiet, _normal_—made her want to pinch herself. Didn't she just make a complete fool of herself? Didn't he just tell her it was over? How could his voice sound normal after that conversation? Shouldn't it sound angry, like she'd expected him to be? Or maybe, just maybe, the tiniest bit wistful, as she'd hoped he'd be? Why was he speaking to her in the same tone he uses to talk to everyone else?

Nonetheless, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Odin's Drink." He had his back on her and was making his way inside the gazebo. "I think I could use one right now."

She was surprised and confused, and it must have shown plainly in her face.

Kel sat down, took one glance her and immediately turned away, frowning. "What? You know how I get when it rains. I'll pay you."

Her forehead smoothened, her lips curving to a smile as a small chuckle escaped her throat.

_Maybe he hasn't changed all that much, afterall._

She reached inside her cart and took out a glass container bigger than the one she had a year ago. "Only one? You can have as many as you want now, you know."

It was his turn to look surprised. He caught the bottle she threw in his direction instinctively, studied it for a couple of seconds, and then stared at the alchemist who was settling herself near the gazebo's entrance. She turned to face him and shrugged.

"It's not quite as strong as it used to be, but it's still a hundred times better than ordinary beer. Took me a year and some very rare new ingredients but I've finally figured it out. And now, my baby's ready for mass production!" She gave him a triumphant grin before turning away and taking out another bottle. "Of course, it's more expensive than before, too. Two thousand five hundred a bottle."

"What kind of idiot will spend that much money on three gulps of booze?" he scoffed, throwing her an indignant look.

She merely smirked, uncorked her bottle and raised it. "Oh, it's more than three gulps. Why don't you give it a try? Believe me, after the first two sips, you'll be begging for more. I know it probably sounds too cocky, but it's true. That's just the way it is."

He watched her closely, subconsciously, relearning the contours of her face, the soft curves of her cheekbones, the tiny crease of her dimple, and the smug, asymmetrical tilt of her lips. A sudden surge of pain tore through him, gripping his heart, lashing at his gut. It was a familiar ache, something months of work and vice had somehow managed to dull. But this time, with her only inches from him, talking to him like he was an old friend, everything just went flooding right back sharper than ever. It reminded him how mysteriously soothing her smooth alto voice was, and how comfortable it was to hear her speak. It reminded him how easy it was to just sit back and listen to her, to have a simple, spontaneous conversation.

And how incredibly natural it was for him to love her.

He quickly shifted his gaze, pried the cork off the bottle and downed its entire contents in huge, almost frenzied gulps.

"No," Hannah murmured, her eyes shining with amusement. "You haven't changed a bit."

At first, nothing happened. Then, in a nanosecond, he felt it. He didn't know what _it_ was, exactly. His body felt like it was burning inside out. Or freezing. He wasn't sure which. It began from his mouth, down to his throat, his stomach, spreading across his chest, his arms, his toes, his brain. His brain, oh, his brain! He could feel it throbbing—a pleasant kind of throb, if ever there was such a thing. It was gone in a couple of heartbeats though, all of it—the burning, the freezing, the throbbing. The only sensation left was the tingles. It left him in an almost bewildered state.

But he wasn't bewildered. No, his mind was clear as crystal, his senses heightened, sharp and keen.

"You're supposed to drink it slowly if you wanna get drunk."

"What the hell was that?" he demanded furiously, his knuckles almost white as he gripped the edge of the stone seat tightly.

"Odin's Drink," she replied with a satisfied nod. "New and improved. The way you took it though, it's gonna have an effect similar to an awakening potion." She threw him another bottle. "Here. Follow that up right away."

He caught the vial easily without taking his glaring eyes off the girl.

"Yep, it's a booster potion that doubles as booze. I'm brilliant. I know." She laughed heartily before taking a few mouthfuls of the brew herself. "Go on, drink up. You're never gonna get drunk with just one bottle y'know."

He closed his eyes and brought the glass to his lips, this time savoring the drink. He had to admit, it tastes good.

"How's Ed?"

The question was so sudden, so out-of-the-blue, and his voice was flat and emotionless. Her eyes darted to his face briefly, then over to the distant mountains.

"Better. He's got his old strength back. I think he's planning to revive SilverCross. And also…" She took a deep breath. "He's--"

"Got another girl." He didn't face her, but his eyes narrowed.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling. "He wants to get married by the end of the year."

"Let me guess. Another priestess? No, it's probably some random dancer or gypsy this time. Am I right?"

It was just like before._ Foolish girl. You never learn. And now you come running back to me, telling me I'm not your second choice? Stupid, stupid girl!_

She sighed softly. "An alchemist, actually."

"I'll _kill_ the fucking bastard!"

He was already standing, his fists clenched, determined to put his words into action at that very moment.

"Sit down, Kel," she said quietly, calmly blocking his way. "There's no need for that."

"The fuck there isn't!"

"It's me, Kel. Ed asked me to marry him."

There was a resounding silence.

"Then I don't know what the fuck you're doing here." He slumped back in his seat, disgusted. He rummaged his pockets for a cigarette, but remembered he was all out. He let out an annoyed grunt.

"I would've thought it obvious," she muttered with a sigh. "Stupid and stubborn. Honestly. I don't know why I even bother." She went over her cart and threw him another bottle before sitting back down.

_I'm sorry. You're right. I'm the idiot. I'm stupid and stubborn. And many things worse. But I'm glad you do bother and I'm glad you're here. I missed you, Hannah. Don't marry him. Be with me instead._

But the words were never uttered.

A coward.

That's what he was.

She made him feel emotions he never knew he was capable of feeling. But he could never bring himself to say how he felt. He would curse and shout when he's mad, but he could never put to words the way his heart flutters when her hand brushes his, or how he loved to feel her warmth next to him in bed. There were kisses, caresses, but never any words spoken between them—at least none of the ones that matter.

Ed, on the other hand, was probably very vocal about his feelings. He asked her to be with him when he needed her. And she did just that, leaving Kel, who never really asked her to stay.

No. He never asked her to stay. Instead, he pushed her away. He cursed her, called her names, when all he really wanted to say was '_Don't leave me. I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'll be lost without you.'_

He knew he needed only to say the words, and she would've stayed. But he didn't. She said them anyway, those three words. But what did he do? He slammed the door in response. He could've saved the relationship then, and he knew it. But he didn't.

_Coward._

And now, there it was again. That wretched moment where he ought to be telling her what a complete idiot he's been. It was the time for him to beg her to take him back.

But he couldn't.

She stood up. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kel. Spread the word about my Odin's Drink, would you. If you need some more, you know my spot in Prontera."

And she started to walk away, tugging her cart behind.

"You're going the wrong way."

She stopped and blinked. It was still dark, and the sun was barely peeking out over the horizon. She had to squint in the first light of dawn, but she was certain that the massive walls in the distance were the same ones that surround the city.

"I don't think so."

"Our agit's in the opposite direction."

She turned, an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Dammit, Hannah. You know I'm not good with this emotion crap."

She merely folded her arms across her chest and raised the other eyebrow.

"I would've thought it rather obvious by now."

He turned his gaze over the misty mountains. After all that rain last night, he expected to find another rainbow. But there wasn't any. He stood up, casting a sidelong glance at her as he walked out of the gazebo. Both brows were now down and were now furrowed in a frown.

"Just spit it out, Kel. That was _my_ line."

He would've smirked to that, had his heart not been hammering like hell in his ribcage.

"Fine. You can't keep on coming and going like this. You're driving me nuts, and I won't have it! I'm not letting you walk away from me again, Hannah." He turned his back on her, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "Especially now. Come on, this way."

"You're not good with the emotion crap, I get it," she murmured with a smile. She picked up her cart handles and followed the sniper. "I'm not that great at it either. We'll just have to learn together then." Then in a louder voice, "So, you still have Yssnelf, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" He looked at her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, nothing. It'll make my potion ingredients hunting easier, that's all."

"Should've known. You only wanted me for my castle."

"That, and your men. See, I have another brilliant idea and I'm gonna need some test subjects…"

"Trey's probably not gonna like that."

An evil snigger. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

He looked up at the sky. That deep, rich blue that seemed to stretch on and on and on.

But just because it was clear then doesn't mean it won't rain again.

Then again, maybe he did not mind the rain all that much anymore.

"Yeah. I suppose we will."

There might not always be a rainbow after the rain, but who gives shit.

She's back in his life now.

And he's not about to let go.

--End--


End file.
